


Fading Moonlight

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Cardcaptor Sakura: Tales of Tomoeda [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto discovers a beautiful garden on her way home one day and meets the mysterious 'Tsuki', a young man who strikes Sakura as familiar despite having never met the man. What is it that makes her think otherwise and just why does Kero have suspicions?Summaries are my weakness.





	1. Sakura and the Mysterious Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Yukito and Yue were forcefully merged by an outside force that caused a magical short circuit that rewound time to the point Yukito would have been created. The result was 'Tsuki' who has no memory other than living alone and tending to the garden he watches over.
> 
> This will probably be a slow story but I hope it is at least interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor any of its characters. We all know that is CLAMP. I do however own the enemy that will show themselves later.

* * *

 

  
Sakura Kinomoto wasn’t sure how she came to be in front of the odd traditional house that was on her way to school but there she stood on a rare day off, just staring in wonderment at the beautiful trees of peach and cherry blossoms peeking at her from over the wooden fences. The flowers felt like they were calling for her and she wondered if it was a Clow card at work.

 

_That’s silly. I already have the Flower card. Huh? I do feel a presence though._

 

“Pardon me, are you lost miss?”

 

Sakura felt her cheeks flush as a beautiful man came into view. Something about him felt as though she should know who he was. Long silvery white hair fell behind his back, contrasting splendidly with the pale blue and white kimono and black hakama. Lovely silver-blue eyes peered from behind the fringe of his bangs. The young man wore a soft smile but something about him seemed…sad.

 

“I’m sorry! I was just admiring your garden. It’s lovely.”

 

The man seemed to regard her before opening the main gate an almost hesitant glimmer in his expression.

 

“Would you care to see the entire garden unobstructed by the walls of wood?”

 

“It’s beautiful! Oh! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Are you sure it’s okay for me to see your garden?”

 

“I would be most pleased Kinomoto-san. You see…it gets lonely being the only one to admire it’s beauty day after day. Knowing it can bring a smile to another is already a gift beyond measure. You may call me Tsuki.” Tsuki as Sakura learned lived on his own and seldom left the property. Tsuki was more of a listener than a speaker but seemed to know how exactly to reply to questions as he escorted her by one hand into the main grounds around to the garden itself.

 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she took in the beautiful garden before her. A path of garden stones led to a small pond holding a rare type of lotus she has only ever seen in her books: The Greater Moon Lotus. Surrounding the pond itself on either side were tall sunflowers and climbing wisterias intertwined with lovely pink nadeshiko flowers. Behind them, nestled against the wooden fence stood the cherry blossom tree and the peach blossom tree. For some reason she couldn’t explain, her heart felt so light and at ease.

 

“Thank you Tsuki-san! For sharing such a beautiful and peaceful place with me. Would you…um…mind…”

 

Tsuki for his part seemed to only be able to smile softly as he knelt down to her level gently taking the girl’s hands into his own paler ones. Even this felt familiar to the young girl.

 

“I would be delighted if you would come visit my garden again Kinomoto-san. It makes it feel worthwhile and less lonely to have you here.”

 

Sakura went home that evening feeling slightly sad that she had to leave her new potential friend. It almost felt like saying ‘goodbye’ a second time but she was sure she had never met Tsuki before. All she knew for certain was that being around him had made her feel floaty. Once she got home she noticed the board said Touya was at work and dinner was in the fridge. That meant Kero-chan could be in the open.

 

“Sakura! You’re finally back!”

 

“Sorry I was so late Kero-chan. I got distracted by the most beautiful garden I’ve ever seen and made a new friend.” Sakura said as she reheated their food and divided the portion between them with a smile still on her face. Kero couldn’t help smiling too; Sakura had been in a slump after her nearly fatal attempt to capture the Watery. Had it not been for a chance encounter with an ice cream truck she’d likely not have thought about freezing the water.

 

“So, what’s this new friend like?”

 

“His name is Tsuki-san. I’m a little worried about him though…he felt…far more lonely than he let on. I also felt…like I should know him somehow.” Sakura replied now digging happily into their soba noodles. Kero followed suit, wondering why such a sad aura radiated from Sakura’s hands but the girl seemed happy then the words sank in.

 

"Maybe he’s a restless spirit who needs a friend to pass on. Or…did he feel like me?”

 

“Actually…he felt like Windy a little. But…could he really be a Clow card?” Sakura felt puzzled, while Tsuki did feel like Kero he also felt similar to Windy. Kero’s smaller form seemed to tense for a moment.

 

“Sakura…would you take me with you next time you visit him? I want to find out more about this new friend of yours.”

 

“Sure. Tsuki-san said I could visit anytime I want to so long as someone knows where I’ll be. I’ll let him know ahead of time I’m visiting in case tomorrow is no good.” While Sakura went to call her new friend Kero sat in contemplation.

 

_Could this…”Tsuki” actually be…Yue? If it is…what is going on? Yue should still be sleeping within the book._


	2. Sakura and the Lonely Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kero confirms what he believed about Tsuki and makes a discovery that could spell the death of the Moon Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as far as I've written thus far. Syoran and Tomoyo will make appearances soon as well as Touya and Fujitaka. As this is an AU a good many things will be different. Syoran will actually play an important role but I'm not going to spoil much more of my ideas.

Tsuki was not otherwise busy as Sakura had partially hoped. It seemed the garden was truly all he was actively involved with apart from a novel he had taken interest in. Sakura wouldn’t lie and say she was sad he wasn’t busy, but it still sounded lonely to only have the book and garden to occupy his time. Sakura decided to wear the pink kimono her father had made her. It seemed appropriate given the style of her destination. Kero was tucked safely in her bag next to the Clow book. Upon arrival, Sakura wasn’t sure how to go about getting here host’s attention as she couldn’t quite find the buzzer. Thankfully she was not left waiting long at all.

 

“I have realized belatedly that I neglected to show you the bell for the property Kinomoto-san. I’m pleased you decided to come back so soon after your first visit.”

 

Kero knew that face anywhere: Yue. But….Yue looked far paler than he should and the sun guardian could feel something very wrong with his lunar counterpart. For one thing: Yue should have noticed him instantly.

 

“It’s okay Tsuki-san. I hope you don't mind that I brought some teacakes with me to thank you for yesterday. Visiting with you really raised my spirits.”

 

Tsuki chuckled softly.

 

“I fail to see why it would not be okay Kinomoto-san. While it is not necessary, I thank you.” Tsuki led the girl to a small picnic area near the pond and helped her to take a seat before excusing himself to prepare some tea. With the coast clear Kero slipped out of the bag. If Yue wasn’t aware of him he didn’t plan to change that just yet.

 

“Something is definitely weird here. Tsuki isn’t his name but it has the same meaning.”

 

“What do you mean Kero-chan? I don’t feel any unease with Tsuki-san. Is he a Clow card?” Sakura was still puzzled but the feeling she should know this man persisted.

 

“Not a card Sakura. This man is like me, a guardian. Yue, the moon guardian to be precise. Though…he’s supposed to remain uninvolved while you’re catching the cards. The fact that he’s out of the book to begin with is odd. Let alone that he couldn’t sense me let alone your growing magic.”

 

“Kero…is it possible that…I’ve already met him once before?” Sakura asked, sad at the thought of having forgotten someone who now just seemed to radiate loneliness. The girl was certain that if she could visualize emotions, loneliness would resemble the man who was now busy making tea.

 

“I dunno…for you to have met Yue before meeting me is very unlikely but…no, I’d rather not think of it as possible.”

 

“Kinomoto-san…would it be alright if I…called you “Sakura-chan”?”  


Kero went still the moment he caught even a glimpse of the young guardian making his way back, praying he looked convincing enough as a stuffed animal. Sakura beamed, unsure why hearing that name from this being felt so incredibly warm and familiar as it did oddly maddening. It felt like the name should leave a bitter taste on the man’s tongue but it was said with such genuine affection that she didn’t care.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all!” Sakura assured, green eyes seeming to brighten further knowing that Tsuki clearly thought fondly of her. Tsuki’s gaze moved to the small yellow lion that was seated on the blanket and Sakura swore he looked like a lost child as he fidgeted slightly hands shaking as he set down the tea tray and settled into his own seat. Kero could feel it, Yue’s magic wavering and spiking then dropping dangerously and he let his head move a fraction to see him better. Yue looked…exhausted in more ways than one and he could tell something was gravely wrong and resolved to discuss it more with Sakura at length later.

 

“Is something wrong Tsuki-san?”

 

“I…don’t know it’s just…this will no doubt sound peculiar as a request but…may I hold him?” Tsuki wasn’t certain why he needed to hold a small plush lion he had never seen before, but it was the same feeling he had around Sakura. It felt like they belonged, as if they were supposed to mean something to him. Sakura made his loneliness more bearable after only two visits and this small yellow toy made him feel…a blend of further loneliness and longing.

 

Sakura silently apologized to Kero, uncertain if he’d be happy with her for her decision as she gently scooped up the sun guardian and handed him to Tsuki who brought the small toy to his chest as if Kero was something precious and just took a breath as tears that felt like he’d been holding them for ages began running down his pale face. Sakura couldn’t say what made her move as quickly as she did. The moment those tears began falling the girl was at Tsuki’s side, arms wrapped around him gently and she swore she saw Kero faintly rub a stubby paw against the long-haired man’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry Sakura-chan. I’m not…usually this emotional. I don’t know what is coming over me.”

 

“Please don’t be sorry Tsuki-san. I’m glad that you trust me enough to show me your emotions like this. I knew when I met you that you felt lonely but you don’t have to anymore. I’ll visit you whenever you need me to.” Sakura replied, soothingly running a hand down the back of his head. Gradually as he calmed down he released Kero, gently setting the toy back in Sakura’s arms. Sakura slid Kero into her bag next to the book which was glowing faintly.

 

While Sakura was busy helping Tsuki regain his composure, Kero turned the Clow book around and what he saw caused his blood to run cold and his magic to flare inside his small body. Yue’s symbol was there but it was faded with black wings instead of white wings and the moon was slowly turning a dark red. Kero knew that he should know what this meant and grew fearful when he couldn’t remember. Someone had tampered with his memories and from what he could tell: Yue’s very existence was hanging in the balance.


End file.
